1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an entertainment system for progressing a cooking scenario on a display monitor in accordance with an instruction from a manual controller, an entertainment apparatus for executing various programs, a recording medium for storing programs and data for progressing a cooking scenario, and a program itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some entertainment systems having entertainment apparatus which include video game machines execute a game according to a game program which is read from a recording medium such as a CD-ROM or the like under the control of a manual controller while game images are being displayed on the display screen of a television receiver based on data read from the recording medium.
The entertainment apparatus and the manual controller are usually connected to each other by serial interfaces. When a clock signal is sent from the entertainment apparatus to the manual controller, the manual controller sends key switch information corresponding to manual input actions of the user in synchronism with the clock signal.
Recently, there has been developed and used a manual controller incorporating a vibration generating mechanism for imparting vibrations to the user in response to a request from an external drive, for example, the entertainment apparatus. While a game is in progress on the entertainment apparatus, various vibrations corresponding to manual input actions of the user are generated and imparted to the user.
In such circumstances, various virtual games for allowing a user to virtually experience something real, that is, driving of trains, controlling of airplanes or the like are currently available on the market. However, in these games, manipulating method of the manual controller for driving trains or controlling airplanes tends to be quite simple. Specifically, the user is merely required to adjust the timing of a fixed manipulation (for example, pressing of control buttons in a predetermined order) depending on the change of stages. Therefore, since the manipulation of the manual controller is not challenging, the user tends to acquire the manipulation skill easily and get bored soon with these games. Further, since the stages of the games do not have any substantial variations, the games tend to be rather monotonous.
Therefore, a virtual cooking game for allowing a player to virtually experience a cooking operation is proposed by the inventors of the present application. In this game, the user can move various virtual objects by various manipulating techniques in various stages. Further, events for changing the development of a scenario can be abruptly introduced in the cooking game. Accordingly, the user never gets bored with playing the cooking game.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an entertainment system, an entertainment apparatus, a recording medium, and a program which allow a user to virtually experience a cooking operation easily and pleasantly, wherein appearance and/or taste of food is greatly affected by slight power adjustment by fingers or slight heat adjustment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an entertainment system, an entertainment apparatus, a recording medium, and a program which allow a user to compete the speed for smoothly serving delicious food for many guests in the restaurant so as to provide an amusing and interesting game which has not been available before.
An entertainment system according to the present invention comprises:
an entertainment apparatus for executing various programs;
at least one manual controller for inputting a manual control request of a user to the entertainment apparatus as an instruction;
a display monitor for displaying images outputted by the entertainment apparatus; and
scenario progressing means for progressing a cooking scenario displayed on the display monitor in accordance with the instruction from the manual controller.
Further, an entertainment apparatus according to the present invention is connectable to at least one manual controller for outputting a manual control request of a user to the entertainment apparatus as an instruction, and to a display monitor for displaying images outputted by the entertainment apparatus, the entertainment apparatus comprising:
scenario progressing means for progressing a cooking scenario displayed on the display monitor in accordance with the instruction from the manual controller.
Further, a recording medium according to the present invention stores a program and data for use of an entertainment system, the entertainment system comprising:
an entertainment apparatus for executing various programs;
at least one manual controller for inputting a manual control request of a user to the entertainment apparatus as an instruction; and
a display monitor for displaying images outputted by the entertainment apparatus;
wherein the program comprises scenario progressing step for progressing a cooking scenario displayed on the display monitor in accordance with the instruction from the manual controller.
Further, a program according to the present invention is readable and executable by a computer, the program being for use of an entertainment system comprising:
an entertainment apparatus for executing various programs;
at least one manual controller for inputting a manual control request of a user to the entertainment apparatus as an instruction; and
a display monitor for displaying images outputted by the entertainment apparatus;
wherein the program comprises scenario progressing step for progressing a cooking scenario displayed on the display monitor in accordance with the instruction from the manual controller.
According to the present invention, a user can virtually experience a cooking operation easily and pleasantly, wherein appearance and/or taste of food is greatly affected by slight power adjustment by fingers or slight heat adjustment.
The scenario progressing means (step) may comprises cooking guidance processing means (step) for providing an introduction of a food item registered with an information table. Accordingly, it is convenient when the user forgets the cooking method (the way of manipulating the manual controller), or when the user tries to play the game for the first time.
Further, the scenario progressing means (step) may comprises cooking trial processing means (step) for allowing the user to perform a trial for cooking a food item registered with the information table. Thus, the user can virtually experience the cooking method (the way of manipulating the manual controller) for respective food items. Accordingly, it is possible for the user to smoothly memorize the cooking method.
Further, the scenario progressing means (step) may comprises first virtual experience processing means (step) for allowing the user to virtually experience a cooking operation in a kitchen of a restaurant registered with the information table from opening time to closing time of the restaurant. Thus, the user can enjoy a game for competing the speed for smoothly serving delicious food for many guests in the restaurant. Accordingly, it is possible to provide an amusing and interesting game which has not been available before.
Further, the scenario progressing means (step) may comprises second virtual experience processing means (step) for allowing the user to virtually experience a cooking operation in a kitchen of a restaurant registered with the information table for a predetermined time period. Thus, the user can virtually enjoy a game for competing the speed of raising the rank of the restaurant in a short time. Accordingly, it is possible to provide a game which is suitable for the user who wants to play the game only for a short period of time.
Further, the scenario progressing means (step) may comprises third virtual experience processing means (step) for allowing the user to virtually experience a cooking operation in a kitchen of a restaurant registered with the information table, while playing a match game with a plurality of other users. Thus, the user can virtually experience the cooking experience with the user""s friends. Accordingly, a further amusing aspect is added to the game.
Further, the scenario progressing means (step) may comprises cooking process progressing means (step) for progressing a cooking process based on manual control data inputted from the manual controller.
Further, the scenario progressing means (step) may comprises evaluation processing means (step) for evaluating status of cooking progress.
Further, the scenario progressing means (step) may comprises progress obstructing means (step) for obstructing cooking progress. Thus, the smoothly progressing cooking process can be abruptly obstructed by an obstructive character. Accordingly, the development of the game becomes unpredictable, thereby adding a further amusing aspect to the game.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which a preferred embodiment of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.